Giving In
by BreathtakinglyMundane
Summary: Maybe just maybe she should for once...


**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT and its wonderful characters, wish I could whisper in the writer's ears though.**

* * *

She really shouldn't be doing this she thought as Killian licked and sucked the small of her back and she clutched the pillow she was lying on tighter to her chest. Wait. When had she started thinking of him as Killian not Hook? Regina hated what he did to her, he made her forget, made her lose control, he made her feel weightless. It reminded her of the way feel she felt when Tinkerbell had shown her her true love. She couldn't go through it again; she needed to put an end to this as soon_

His sweat slicked bare chest was sliding against her bottom as he worked his way over her again, his hand trailing lightly along her side, stopping to clutch her breast. She let out a sound between a giggle and a gasp; she'd always been ticklish on her sides. His weight on her back, however, reminded her of her thoughts. End this.

This was the third time in as many weeks he had come to her. After Neverland, she didn't care much for the Jolly Roger so Killi- there it was again –Hook would 'visit' her. The mansion was a haunting reminder of how empty her life without Henry was, the almost deafening silence resting like a dead weight against her chest sometimes feeling like it was suffocating her. She still could not abide her inexplicable infatuation with him and would never acknowledge it, especially not to him.

They never spoke during his visits; letting the natural cries of pleasure tell the story the other was too afraid to admit; even to themselves, in the recesses of their hearts. She would open the door, knowing it was him because who else would be at her door in the middle of the night and the distinctive rap of his hook against the wood was unmistakable. He always started with a gentle passionate kiss, pulling her close to him and seeming to drink her in. He would caress her face, bury his hand in her hair and draw her closer with his hand or hook at the small of her back. The intimacy always scared her but she was powerless to stop it.

Today was different though, he had come in the morning. It was a Saturday so she hadn't been at the office and was surprised to hear the familiar sound. She convinced herself that she let him in because she had nothing better to do. She felt that niggling discomfort of untruth but exploring her feelings was not something she wanted to do with him around. She was always raw and exposed when she delved into that can of worms and doing so in the midst of their tryst wouldn't do.

His lips on her neck drew her back into the moment. He'd just worked her up to her third orgasm and she knew they were far from over. She pushed up into him, feeling him hardening, as she ground against him and he groaned.

The least she could do was enjoy him and deal with the insanity that was her feelings later.

She was still more than ready for him and so she reached back to guide his sufficiently excited member home. She bent her legs anchoring him to her and squeezed the pillow she lay on as he slowly slid all the way in. He set a slow rhythm comfortable enough for their tired bodies to cope with. The angle, allowing him to go much deeper than before and each thrust sent a delightful tingle down her spine ending in her sex.

He was soon picking up speed and she knew it would be over soon. She pressed a hand to his pelvis and pushed back. He moved with her, holding onto her hip to steady himself. If she was so inclined she would question how they were able to understand each other so well, even without words.

She turned to face him and pulled him up into a sitting position meeting the intense but blue of his eyes on her. A smile tugged the corner of his lips and she couldn't help the one that overcame her as she climbed into his lap. Yes, I am still in charge here, still the Queen she thought and knew instantly that that was what had caused his smile.

She wrapped her legs around him sitting in his lap. With a smirk she reached for him and held his gaze as he slid in, relishing the strangled groan he let out. She settled her arms around his shoulders moving lazily up and down his shaft.

They pressed closer, they always did trying to get as close as possible. The heat and passion between them was threatening to overflow and Regina felt something building in her, something greater than she had ever felt before and if she had any will power left at all, she might've stopped but it was too late.

She was moaning uncontrollably as Hook continuously impaled her at a faster pace. They tried to kiss but were too short of breath to last long in that department. Hook buried his face in her neck grunting with the feel of her as her scent surrounded him in the most delicious way.

As her climax hit her, Regina let go of his shoulders falling back against the bed. Her back arched impossibly and her eyes closed as she screamed with the force of it. She sensed a flash of brilliance in the room beneath her closed lids but brushed it off. Her peak had completely overpowered her, left her exhausted and she might have even passed out a little bit.

When she opened her eyes Killian was looking at her with the strangest expression on his face. It was awe and a touch of confusion, a look he did not often wear. What was he confused about, surely he knew just what he had done to her the fourth time in a row? She felt a tingling sensation on her skin and she was sure it was not just the electric blue of his eyes but it couldn't be…

"What?" she breathed out as he hovered over her. She felt it more powerfully as the hum in her blood quieted. He brushed a few strands of hair off her face and then said,

"You said my name Love." As he said it he smiled at her but she simply arched an eyebrow and retorted,

"No I didn't besides I always say your name, Hook." He just smiled wider, like a person with a secret.

"Aye but you said Killian Love though I'd wager your neighbours heard it was hardly a whisper," he finished as she flushed a deep red and turned to look at the ceiling and that's when she understood.

"You didn't mention this," she ended on an almost whisper as he turned to look at the walls. The white walls of her bedroom had been tinged with a red hue, intricate black patterns within them. The two roses on her nightstand were fully open, their petals a lush scarlet silently beckoning to be touched.

The tingling, the light, the walls, the roses, this could not be happening…

She'd involuntarily expelled magic.

* * *

**Author's note.**

**This just took residence in my mind and refused to let go... so I did something about it! This is my first fic for OUaT and I'd love to know what you think about it, I'm not sure if another chapter is in order but it's come knocking. Please R&R, hope you like it.**


End file.
